Remember to Tweet Me
by finlay grey
Summary: When Clara decides to sign the Doctor up for Twitter, she realizes that it's not the easiest thing to teach a man who thinks bowties are cool how to use social media. Oneshot.


**a/n - ELARA 5EVA. JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE. sorry to the river/eleven shippers, but alex kingston (i love her and she is just beautiful and an amazing actress!) is old enough to be matt smith's mom. **

**disclaimer: no, i do not own doctor who. if i did, eleven and clara would together forever and matt smith would not be leaving the show. **

* * *

"Doctor, Twitter is just so addictive!" Clara Oswin Oswald announced to the Doctor as they walked down the sidewalk, making their way to the TARDIS. Clara had her iPhone in her hand and was tweeting rapidly, not even looking up to see where she was walking.

The Doctor looked over at the brunette. The last time he looked over at her, she had her eyes glued to her tiny phone screen, typing away. Minutes later, nothing had changed. Her fingers flew on the screen and her eyes were still attached to the screen. A part of him inside broke as he heard her say that word. "Twitter." He would often tease Amy about being addicted to it and now all he had left to remember was that she was gone. "Hmmph, Twitter," the Doctor grunted. Nothing had changed much. Twitter was still his mortal enemy. The Doctor didn't quite understand why people were so addicted to Twitter. From what Amy had attempted to show him, there was a little bird in the corner of the screen or something and all you did was type random stuff and send them off to cyberspace? What was the point exactly?

Suddenly, a loud bleeping noice rang from Clara's phone, startling both of them. She checked the app on her phone. "Someone retweeted my tweet!" She exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

The Doctor still didn't understand. Tweet? Retweet? He knew that tweeting was something a bird did, but what did birds have to do with the Internet?

"What's the point of Twitter?" The Doctor finally put aside his dislike for the social network to understand what was so addicting about it and to find out why his companions were so obsessed with it.

Clara's face seemed to light up when she heard him say it. "So Twitter is this amazing site, right? You sign up, you upload your profile pictures and start following people. You can write about things like your day and things like that but they need to be under 140 characters. Then people can retweet your tweet like they can repeat what you say and I do not know why, but it's so addicting!" Clara rambled.

So that was it? All you do on Twitter was write about what you do and it has to be under a limited amount of characters?

"What's the fun of that?" The Doctor asked grudgingly. Even with Clara's explanation, he still didn't seem to understand, "it seems rather boring, doesn't it?"

Clara's eyes broke contact from the screen as she looked up at the Doctor, bewildered. "How can you say that!? Twitter is not boring!" She defended her favorite past time, "you know what, I will sign you up and make you an account to prove to you it is not boring!" She halted and stopped on the sidewalk.

"What? Clara, don't-" The Doctor started, but it was too late. Clara was already making an account for the Doctor, even with his protest, she was still doing it.

"What do you want your username to be?" Clara asked.

"My what?" The Doctor asked confusedly. A username? What the hell could that be?

"User-name," Clara answered annoyedly, sounding out the syllables, making it sound like two words instead of one. Did the Doctor not know what a username was? Was he seriously that technology-challenged? Well after all, the man did live in a box and wore bowties on a regular basis.

The Doctor still looked confused as ever. Clara decided it was less time-consuming if she just made the username for him. "Fine, your username is going to be 'TheOfficialDoctor'." She started typing in the username in the space.

"Official? But there are medical doctors out there as well," The Doctor attempted to point out to Clara, but she didn't listen and just continued typing.

"Password?" she asked him, "don't worry, I'm not going to hack your account. I have better things to do than go on your Twitter."

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know," he answered her.

Clara rolled her eyes and continued typing. "R-Y-C-B-A-R-1-2-3," she announced, typing away, "to memorize that better, think rainbow yachts carry bears and reindeers."

The Doctor slowly nodded, still bewildered at what his companion was doing. He doubted that he would ever understand Twitter, and now he was on his way to getting an account. How did this even happen?

Clara stayed silent for a few seconds, typing, before looking up and saying anything next. "Smile." She held her phone up to the Doctor's face, about to take his profile picture.

"W-wait, what!?" The Doctor asked. He knew that iPhones and phones had a camera option. Was Clara taking his picture right now?

"What!?" Clara asked irritably, "I'm trying to take your profile picture! Hold still!"

"I need to fix my bowtie!" The Doctor announced and fiddled with his favorite burgundy bowtie. If Clara made him take a profile picture for Twitter, he might as well have a good picture.

"No one cares about your bowtie!" Clara exclaimed, snapping the picture. A flash noise rang from her iPhone.

"Did you take the picture?" The Doctor asked, craning his neck to look at her phone, "does my bow-"

"Yeah, it looks fine," She cut him off, "alright, done. Take a look at your account." Clara handed over her iPhone to the Doctor.

The Doctor flicked his finger down the screen like how he saw Clara did. The screen had a picture of him in his tweeds and bowtie. " TheOfficialDoctor" was labeled on the top of the screen and it said that he had 0 tweet, 0 followers, but was following one person.

He clicked the space where it said he was following one person. "What the-" he asked. ClaraOswinOswaldFTW?

"ClaraOswinOswaldF- what?" He asked confusedly, was this Clara's Twitter account.

"F-T-W," Clara explained, sounding annoyed, "it stands for 'for the win'."

"Well, why can't you just write 'for the win'?" The Doctor asked bluntly.

Clara sighed to herself. "Let's go back to the TARDIS. I'll explain it all there." Teaching the Doctor how to use Twitter was going to take a long time. And a lot of paitence.

**x FIN x**

* * *

**a/n -**

**Yes, because RYCBAR really does stand for 'rainbow yachts carry bears and reindeers.' **

**Who's totally excited that Doctor Who returns every Saturday at 8 now!? Last episode was amazing! Can't wait for the next epi. What do you guys think of Clara so far? I think she's amazing and she might soon become my favorite companion. (Sorry, Amy. I love you, but Elara...) Unofficial ship name, but better than what I came up with before- Dara. **

**Forgive me if I got anything wrong regarding the Twitter app. I seriously have no idea what it looks like. **

**- Irine.**


End file.
